


Days and Nights

by Trogdash The Broninator (Malkontent)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Flutterdash, Friendship/Love, Gardens & Gardening, Home, Love, Schmoop, Shipping, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Trogdash%20The%20Broninator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene about love and patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days and Nights

The sun beamed warmly on Fluttershy's garden on the edge of Ponyville. As the rabbits and squirrels ran to and fro and the birds sang sweetly in the mid-day breeze, Fluttershy watched them with a contented smile. She turned her gaze down the hill towards the center of town, and if she strained her eyes she could barely see the tell-tail multi-colored streak of Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom as she streaked across the sky over the town.

Rainbow Dash. Youngest and most popular of the Wonderbolts. Adored by colts and fillies throughout Equestria. Since joining the Wonderbolts Dash was always away all day, practicing, training, doing exhibitions... it was a hectic life, but one she was proud of.

Fluttershy smiled. That was ok.

She knew that tonight Rainbow Dash would come home, that she would have Rainbow Dash's favorite meal ready for her. That they would talk and laugh and cuddle as the sun set behind the hills. That as Princess Luna brought the moon high into the sky, they would lie together in their bed and stroke each other's manes and Rainbow Dash would whisper to her how much she loved her, that she would always protect her.

Fluttershy blushed as she turned away from town and surveyed her garden and her animal friends once more.

Rainbow Dash belonged to everypony now, and they could have her days.

But her nights would always belong to Fluttershy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this one is really short, but any comments/critiques/criticisms are always welcome. :)


End file.
